triadnetfandomcom-20200214-history
Yggdrasil
Planet Info Name:'' ''Yggdrasil Age: 14 billion years Parent Star: Torlan'ris Orbital Period (Year): 394 Terran days Rotational Period (Day): 23.4 Terran hours Dominant Species: Human (Yggdrasilian) Average Surface Temp: 12 degrees Celsius Continents: One (Yggdrasil) Moons: One (various names) Political Infohttp://triadnet.wikia.com/wiki/Places_Template?action=edit&section=2 The Nations of Yggdrasil Nowadays, there are six countries on Yggdrasil, three of which are Triad and three of which are Tyrant. Triad Nations (Western Yggdrasil) The Holy Imperium The Holy Imperium is the most technologically advanced nation of Yggdrasil and the only one to have a seat on the Sectinate. The head of state is the Imperator, currently Justinian, and are deeply religious, generally believing that the Triad shares the values of their religion. Their empire is the largest Western Yggdrasilian empire, encompassing several planets. It also incorporates some lesser nations that had been invaded by the Imperium during the early days of Yggdrasil. They have a long-standing grudge with God's Kingdom, having fought many holy wars against it over time. It should be noted that, while there is a monarchy present, they do not have much power. Instead, the real power lies within the hands of the Yggdrasilian Assembly, where representatives of the people of Yggdrasil come to debate on issues. It is possible for a particularly notorious member of the Assembly to receive a title in reward for their actions. An example is the current Sectin, Baroness Eudoxia Strategopoula, whose family are rich but not of noble blood. The Assembly is elected from a choice of two political parties, and whichever party has the most votes has absolute power. The party's leader becomes the First Minister, who is largely in charge of ruling the country and commanding the military, and their second-in-command is the Second Minister, who is in charge of foreign and economic affairs. The rest of the party advises the First and Second Ministers and campaigns against the opposition, while the opposition must try to get elected in the next election, as it has no power unless it is in government. Currently, the Orthodox Party has a large majority over the Reformist Party, with Hyaleas Korpios and Eudoxia Strategopoula in the positions of First and Second Minister. Annwyn Annwyn is the smallest nation of Yggdrasil, but sticks the most to the values of the Ancient Triad. They also have a spirit gate in their capital city of Caer Annwyn, from which they commune with spirits, trading science and magic. Annwyn is known for its powerful witches and druids, two types of magic user who serve the power of balance. Annwyn is ruled by seventeen councils, who come together to debate on how best to serve the interests of Annwyn and the Triad. Everyone in Annwyn belongs to a council, and the representatives per council are proportional to the council's members. For example, the Council of Workers has over 400 representatives, whereas the Council of Druids has only 3. The person who organises and brings together the councils is a citizen called the Regent of Annwyn. They are not actual royalty, and the title is simply a throwback to ancient traditions, as the Annwynaeg monarchy destroyed itself three centuries ago. Alfheim Alfheim was founded by Knut the Grey, discoverer of Yggdrasil. Alfheim is still a very expansionist, cosmopolitan nation, populated by people from all Yggdrasilian civilisations and some alien ones as well. Alfheim also has a powerful navy and is the main safeguard from invasion from space that the Triad on Yggdrasil has. Its rulers are known as Jarls, people who have risen to power through great deeds for their society. The greatest of these Jarls is called the Great Jarl, and is normally chosen for heroism in battle. The Alfheimers prize battle prowess highly, but many Jarls are actually merchants, inventors, architects or leaders. The people of Alfheim are known for their loyalty to both their own nation and the Triad, which causes more conflict within them than they would like. Tyrant Nations (Eastern Yggdrasil) God's Kingdom God's Kingdom is the largest Yggdrasilian nation in terms of area. They have a vast empire that stretches across multiple planets, and have also conquered several other nations that used to be on Yggdrasil. They are ruled by a monarch, who is always male as the laws of God's Kingdom state that men are superior. The current king is Theophilus XXVII. The king's rule is enforced by a cadre of several tens of thousands of nobles, the most healthy of whom also provide the elite troops of God's Kingdom; the Holy Knightly Orders. While the knights are the best-trained and best-equipped soldiers of the Kingdom, it also has a large conscripted army of peasant conscripts. All men aged between 12 and 50 can be called for military service should the need arise (though most peasants do not reach the age of 50). Religion also holds a massive influence on the Kingdom, and the Church is almost as powerful as the king. The faith of God's Kingdom bears remarkable similarity to that of the Holy Land, though the two nations hate each other and insist that the other is a nation of heretics. Feng-Du Feng-Du has a population of over 20 billion, all of which is squeezed into a relatively small country. Feng-Du does not have a very large physical empire, but its trade empire holds massive amounts of sway over the Tyrant Legions and even parts of the Triad. The core ideal of Feng-Du's politics is the philosophy of rugged individualism. In Feng-Du, people must all do what is best for themselves and must never help others. Naturally, this has led to the most ruthless or privileged individuals being extremely powerful, whereas those with any decency are forced to work in factories for very little money. Tyrant corporations (and some Triad ones) commonly own factories in Feng-Du in order to take advantage of the cheap labour. As a result of all these things, Feng--Du has an extremely efficient industrial system and has a massive economy. Xlaquecan Xlaquecan is a nation of warriors and mystics who train hard to become incredibly adept at their chosen way of war. Once an army of Xlaquecanese soldiers has been trained properly, they set out to fight as mercenaries. This is also what most of Xlaquecan's economy relies on. Xlaquecan is ruled by the priesthood, whose current leader is High Priestess Colquiatl. Xlaquecanese mercenaries are highly prized troops, and most military leaders would be prepared to pay them more than the average mercenary. This is also because warriors of Xlaquecan have a strict code of honour which states that they will never abandon somebody who has paid them before they have fulfilled their debt (after which the mercenaries are free to do whatever they want, e.g. kill their taskmaster and take the rest of their money).